


Miraculous One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Civil War, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Identity Revealed, Mostly Friendships - Freeform, Post Reveal, Reveals, Rrvealed to the World, Team, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of one-shots about post reveal friendships. They are already in the relationships, not many romantic chapters. Ranging from birthday parties to civil war, my insane mind shall conjure up scenarios. Enjoy!





	1. Late for Training

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks. Give chapter suggestions(I don’t write inappropriate content). As always, enjoy!

Chloe climbed the stairs leading up to the house above the bakery, her footfalls light from years of practice. She opened the trapdoor that led into Marinette’s room and climbed inside to find Marinette sleeping at her desk. Chloe closed the trapdoor silently and crept over to her unsuspecting victim. She drew near and yelled loudly, stepping back as a panicked Marinette assumes a fight position, eyes darting wildly until they reached Chloe. A white line of dried drool stuck on Marinette’s face and her hair was messy. She scowled. “Chloe! Did you have to give me a heart attack?” Marinette yelled, patting down her own hair and wiping her face with a sleeve.

“Have to? No. Want to? Yes.” Chloe replied. “Get ready or we’ll be late.”

“For what, exactly?” Marinette mumbled, yawning.

“Training. It’s 9:10. Training started-“

“10 minutes ago!” Marinette yelled as she ran to get ready.

“Is she ever on time?” Chloe wondered aloud. 

“Nope.” Tikki said with a laugh as she zipped across the room to where Chloe was standing.

“Honestly, it has reached a point where it isn’t even fashionably late, just plain tardy.” Chloe commented. “What was she doing this time?”

“She was up till 4 designing.” Tikki answered.

“In the AM? It’s a miracle that she is still standing.” Chloe said.

“Well she does specialize in miraculous acts.” Tikki punned. Marinette walked out of her bathroom, ready to leave. 

“‘She’ is right here. And don’t you start with the puns Tik, between the pun battle going on right now, I am sick of it.” Marinette complained. “Especially since every time Nino uses Shell-ter, everyone cracks up and we don’t get anything done. I know that all of our powers are puns but that was the worst.”

“Oh and speaking of Nino, he make us our requested patrol soundtracks. He ever color coded them to our miraculous.” Chloe gushed.

“That will make solo patrols so much easier.” Marinette added. “We should get going before we’re late.”

“We won’t be. I lied, it was 8:55. We have time.” Chloe said casually.

“Seriously?” Marinette whined.


	2. Surprise Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is late for her birthday party. Alya is not happy. Nino needs a therapist. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. Leave chapter suggestions that are appropriate. As always, enjoy!

“If they don’t arrive within ten minutes, I’m gonna go and haul their butts here!” Alya threatened, the wedge of her heels tapping against the floor. 

“Now, now babe, don’t do anything rash.” Nino said.

“Rash? Who is late for their own surprise birthday party?” Alya asked.

“A mayor with a city to run?” Adrien offered.

“No one asked you, pretty boy. I’ll show you rash!” Alya yelled.

“Kitty,” Marinette warned, “Stay at a distance of three meters from the angry Alya, at all times.”

Nathaniel ran up to the group, out of breath. “She… got caught up by… the paparazzi.” He managed between gasps.

“When will she arrive?” Marinette asked.

“10 minutes tops.” Nathaniel confirmed.

“Wow. It has been forty minutes since we texted her that Paris is in impending doom. One would think she would arrive faster.” Adrien commented.

“Chloe’s impending doom is coming soon.” Alya said through gritted teeth.

“Why don’t you hold off on the death threats on her birthday, huh?” Nino suggested.

“Fine.” Alya hissed. “I need a drink.”

“I need a therapist.” Nino mumbled.

“What was that?” Alya snapped.

“Nothing, dear.” Nino called. Then to Adrien, he mouthed ‘Help me, bro.’ Adrien just laughed and watched his friend get dragged inside by Alya.


	3. Civil War: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a civil war between the heroes of Paris. I made up the villain name on the spot😎.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. As always, enjoy.

Nooroo zipped up to the man in a tropical shirt currently meditating on the yoga mat. “Master. It has begun.” Nooroo said, solemnly.

“Then it is time.” Master Fu said, unmoving.

“Master, this is dangerous. What if history repeats itself?” Nooroo asked.

“Then the outcome will still be better than if we do nothing.” Fu explained.

—————

2 weeks ago…

Paris was on edge since the previous night. The eerie silence that hung over the streets was caused by something worse than anything the heroes of Paris had ever dealt with. After Hawkmoth had been stopped, the heroes of Paris saved the city from threats, leaving destruction in their wake, for the miraculous cure only cured damage caused by magic. But, since Gabriel Agreste gave up his miraculous, a new threat arose, Malnoria. A person that could absorb miraculous power, Kwami and all. So far, three miraculous had fallen victim to her. Last night, she claimed her fourth. Since Malnoria was not a miraculous holder, all of her destruction was permanent. Including the deaths. Which is why when the government of Paris decided to create a law to prevent miraculous intervention in human affairs the previous day, the heroes were torn. Follow the law, or become a vigilante, against Paris.

—————-

Last night…

Marinette sat on the roof, Tikki on her head, watching the five other miraculous holders in front of her. Adrien, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel and Chloe. They all remained silent, transformations gone, when Alya spoke up.

“Can we address the elephant in the room?” She asked.

“None of us have the elephant miraculous, Al.” Chloe replied.

“What do we do about the law?” Nathaniel asked, his Kwami, Duusuu, sitting on his outstretched leg.

“What do you mean ‘What do we do?’? We follow it.” Adrien answered.

“You can’t be serious.” Marinette commented. “So we just let Malnoria go on a killing spree?” 

“None of us are suggesting that, Mari.” Nino began, “but we have to let the police do their job.”

“And what about your job? To be the guardian of the miraculous, huh? Three miraculous have been absorbed.” Marinette argued.

“My job is to keep them safe, yes, but to do that, I don’t have to stop Malnoria, I just have to find out how she is taking them from Fu and find a way to stop that.” Nino explained.

“We have powers. We should be using them to help the city, and save all those people from being killed by Malnoria.” Chloe claimed.

“We can’t just go to Malnoria to stop her, she will absorb our miraculous, just like she absorbed the others.” Alya argued.

“What about you guys?” Marinette asked the Kwami’s. “You have been quiet this entire time. What do you think?” Tikki was the first to answer.

“A miraculous holder is designed to protect people, but one must also follow the laws made by the people, or it causes fear.” She began. “While the choice is yours, I’ll advise that you let the government handle Malnoria. Protect your miraculous and protect each other.” Marinette was about to protest, when Plagg spoke up.

“That’s not true Tik,” he began, more serious than ever. “As a cat god, I’ve seen many lives lived. All my kittens have had something to give to the world, and often, the world didn’t want it. People were always afraid of the magic chosens have had, but people are real stupid. They consider you an enemy for protecting them when they didn’t ask for it, but slowly, they always start to trust you.”

A blanket of silence covered the late afternoon. When a small smile spread on Marinette’s face. “I think that’s the most I’ve heard you say about something that’s not cheese.” Plagg chuckled. “What about you, Wayzz?”

“I agree with young Nino, and Alya. We can not confront Malnoria, or she will absorb the miraculous energy, and us along with it. While the situation with the miraculous has been sad, we must insure it doesn’t happen again, for our brothers and sisters that have fallen.”

“But Wayzz, we can not let anyone else die.” Duusuu cried. Tears streaming down her face. “We need to stop Malnoria to avenge the souls of the Kwamis that are now trapped inside Malnoria.”

“Duusuu, you speak of revenge,” Trixx began “not justice. The people do not want our help. The four people that have died—“ 

“Seven.” Chloe corrected. “Four people, three Kwamis.”

“Indeed, the seven that died will be avenged by the people.” Trixx finished.

“Eight.” Alya said quietly. 

“What?” Adrien asked. Alya showed her phone to the team.

“Don’t be bemused it is just the news! I’m Nadia Chamack here, live at the Arc De Triomphe where another black light has appeared, indicating that another miraculous has been absorbed. Authorities have set up a perimeter that no one is permitted to cross until the light disappears, which according to the previous three occurrences, should be an hour or so. Security footage shows Malnoria, the self proclaimed villain at the scene as the light forms, proving that once again, this human is the root of all the peril, more on the strange light and the new law preventing miraculous intervention in human crimes later.”-

“Nino, retrieve the miraculous and give it to Master Fu.” Marinette demanded. Nino summoned his transformation and jumped off the building.

“So much for the police having a handle on it” Chloe commented.

“This is why we have to intervene” Marinette claimed.

“No, Mari” Adrien began, “don’t make me do this.”

“Do what?” Marinette asked. “Stop me? I wouldn’t advise it. And I don’t think you can.” She called on her transformation and reached for her yo-yo. Adrien and Alya stepped in front of her and called on their transformations, as well.

“We can.” Alya replied.

“Don’t do this.” Chloe warmed, when they ignored her, Chloe and Nathaniel transformed and came to Ladybug’s side. Cat Noir extended his staff and bagan twirling it, Ladybug did the same with her yo-yo, before she launched it at him and he knocked it away with his staff. Paon flopped his fan open and threw it like a boomerang towards Rena, who deflected it at the last moment with her flute. Queen Bee summoned her Venom and ran towards Rena, aiming for her shoulder, after a few missed attempts, she landed her spinning top and Rena froze in place. Cat Noir dared a glance over at her, before Ladybug began her assault consisting of different yo-yo combinations perfected over the years. Cat took the defensive position, Ladybug on the offense before he too, began his attack, not aiming for any blows to injure, only to knock unconscious, as he knew Ladybug was doing. Ladybug flung herself into the air, and came down, foot about to hit Cat Noir, when he threw his baton at her, tossing her backwards, off the roof. Cat Noir panicked for a brief moment before she threw her yo-yo up into the air, aiming for the sky. Cat Noir grabbed the yo-yo at the last moment, stopping Ladybug from falling into the street below. He pulled her back to the safety of the roof, and was about to apologize, when he saw her face. Not hate, but hurt, he opened his mouth, but she only said “Save it.” before swinging away, Queen B and Paon following her. Rena began to unfreeze and looked at the street below. 

“You may have drawn unwanted attention.” She said.

“What are we going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people of Paris who lost part of the wonderful Notre Dame. My condolences. I wish the luck of Ladybug to help you rebuild.


	4. Tests and Akumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests, Toilets, Taking Photos, Talking to the Mayor, Teachers who are oblivious, and Teachers who are Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just imagine M.I. HIGH style pencils that glow every time there is an akuma. How many of you know what M.I. HIGH is? Sorry if it sucks. As always, enjoy.

The school was quiet as classes took the finals. After preparing for months, in between akuma attacks and patrols, the heroes of Paris were more-or-less prepared. Everything was going according to plan until an explosion was heard in the distance. Ms. Bustier calmed them down “Relax, children. Remember, you don’t have extra time for this. Continue taking the test and I’m sure Team Miraculous can handle this.” Six people began to panic. They could either save Paris and fail or they could leave Paris in trouble and continue the test. Eventually, Marinette spoke up, “Ms. Bustier, I have to use the bathroom.” The teacher rose a brow.

“Can you wait?” She asked.

“No, madam, it is an emergency.”

“Oh. Very well, then. Your time, however will not be paused, so hurry.” She explained.

A moment later, Adrien’s hand shot up. “Miss? I just remembered that my father scheduled a photo shoot for me. I need to go.”

“Of course. I completely understand. You may go, and I’ll pause your time.” She said.

“Thank-“ Adrien began.

“Just give me a signed note, and I’ll send you on your way.” Oops.

“I don’t have one. I must have forgotten it.”

“Well then I cannot possibly stop your time, Adrien. I’m sorry. If you still must go, you will have to hurry back.” She said.

He sighed, “Yes, ma’am.” He ran out.

Chloe nodded over to Alya and Alya sneakily opened her phone and send Chloe a message. Her phone alerted loudly and caught Ms. Bustier’s attention. “Who’s phone was that?” She asked.

“Oh it was mine.” Chloe began, “my father has requested my presence immediately. He also wants to see Nathaniel, Alya, and Nino. Let’s go.”

“If the mayor wants to see you, then ask him to tell me.” Me. Bustier replied.

“I’m sorry. We have to go.” Alya said, walking out.

“We wouldn’t want to keep the Mayor waiting.” Nathaniel added.

“If you leave now, your score will become invalid. You will receive a zero.” Ms. Bustier warned.

“Sorry.” Nino said as he and Chloe left, as well.

The akuma was beat by Team Miraculous. The test was also failed by Team Miraculous. A new teacher was assigned to the basement of the school that is now a classroom for those who are smart, but failed the finals. That teachers name was Mr. Fu. And the student were Team Miraculous.


	5. Ninya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some innocent NinoxAlya fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. As always, enjoy!

Alya was asleep on the couch, the remote to the tv in her hand and the tv flickering with a long-forgotten show playing. Nino crept up slowly, and gently took the remote from Alya’s sleeping hand and switched off the tv. He shifted her around on the couch so she was no longer in an uncomfortable position. He took the blanket at her feet and threw it over her slumbering form. He cleaned in silence as Wayzz floated out from a room, groggily. “Why are you still awake, young Nino?” He asked. 

“Alya fell asleep on the couch. I was just cleaning up.” Nino explained. “Where’s Trixx?”

“Asleep inside.” Wayzz yawned.

Nino chuckled, “Go to sleep, little dude. I’ll finish quickly, and come.” Wayzz hummed in response and floated back inside. Nino finished putting away the dishes he was cleaning and went to Alya. He gently kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Mon Amour.” He whispered. Silently, he then slipped into his room.


	6. Civil War: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chloe bonding talk while training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. As always, enjoy.

The sound of wooden sticks hitting one another echoed through the room early the next morning as Marinette and Chloe were sparring. They distanced themselves to wipe sweat of their foreheads before continuing their attack spree. Marinette aggressively slammed her wooden staff into Chloe’s and caused it to break in two. “Um…” Chloe began “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked as she grabbed another stick. 

“Talk about what?” Marinette asked as she took a sip of water lying on a nearby table.

“Last night.” Chloe answered.

“Since when do you want to talk about anything?” Marinette asked.

“Since the power couple of Paris almost killed each other.” Chloe replied.

“We didn’t ‘almost kill each other’” Marinette defended.

“Really? That’s the part of my statement that you are gonna deny?” Marinette glared at her. “Okay.” Chloe responded. “So, have you spoken to Adrien?” She asked as they continued sparring.

“What do you think?” Marinette asked.

“I think that you two won’t sort anything out with passive-aggressiveness” Chloe answered.

“Passive-aggressive? There was nothing passive-aggressive about him throwing me off a building.” Marinette snapped.

“Well, to be fair, you threw him across Paris on a dare.” Chloe responded.

“But this was different! Last night I was fighting to save lives. He was fighting to sit around and wait!” Marinette exclaimed.

“He was scared that someone would get hurt.” Chloe claimed.

“It is part of the job description. Fight for the people at peril to yourself.” Marinette defended.

“Is this really worth fighting the team over?” Chloe asked.

“Yes! Protecting Paris comes first in priorities.” Marinette answered.

“Is it worth losing friends over?” Chloe asked.

“For the good of Paris, yes.”

“Is it worth losing the trust of the government?”

“The people are all that matter. Yes.”

“Is it worth losing Adrien over?”

Marinette stopped sparring and hesitated…

“One person can not… will not stand in the way of protecting all of Paris.” Marinette sighed, “Yes.”

Chloe put both of her sticks in one hand and raised her free hand to Marinette’s shoulder. “Then I am with you.”


	7. The Day of Luminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of artwork by grimmforest on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of one-shots, any suggestions? As always, enjoy.

“It is time for the next phase of your training” Master Fu said to team Miraculous. “You are all 18 now. All adults, and as such, your powers have grown. It is time I explained an old Miraculous festival.”

“A festival?” Chloe asked.

“Of a sorts. It is called ‘The Day of Luminescence’. It occurs when all the active miraculous wielders are adults” Nino explained.

“Well done, young Nino. You’re guardian studies are paying off.” Wayzz complimented.

“So when is this Day of Luminescence?” Adrien asked.

“It occurs annually on the first full moon of every year.” Master Fu answered.

“Why Luminescence?” Marinette asked.

“Because the light of the moon causes the spiritual energy of the miraculous to flow into the wielders, making them stronger and making their skin glow with ancient symbols.” Master Fu answered.

“So what I’m hearing is… it’s a spa day for our powers?” Chloe asked.

Master Fu laughed “Essentially. Now, remember, when this happens, you can not be near anyone, or they will see you glowing.”

“Got it.” Alya answered.

“When is it?” Nathaniel asked.

“This Sunday.” Nino answered.

“But, the grand opening for the new and improved Heroes Mural is on Sunday. We have to be there.” Chloe informed.

“No, it’s fine. Our identities come first.” Nathaniel said.

“But you’ve been working months on it, Nath.” Marinette said.

“It really is fine. We can see it the day after.” Nathaniel assured.

“Okay.” Chloe conceded.

“Good.” Master Fu began, “I will see you all tomorrow morning for training.” They all bid him goodbye and went their separate ways.


	8. Pros and Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the pros and cons of revealing their identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet. As always, enjoy.

“Okay let’s discuss pros and cons.” Marinette suggested. A whiteboard was behind her and her fellow teammates were in front of her. The Kwami’s were lazily chewing their designated food and watching the amusing ordeal.

“I got one. If we reveal our identities, our loved ones will be in danger.” Chloe stated. Marinette wrote that under the cons.

“If we revealed our identities, Paris would trust us more.” Alya said. Marinette wrote under pros.

“We wouldn’t have to make up excuses to leave whenever we fight.” Adrien offered. Marinette wrote under pros.

“Counterpoint, some parents may not want us being superheroes.” Nathaniel refuted. Marinette wrote that under cons.

“We wouldn’t have to keep secrets from our family and friends.” Marinette wrote under pros, feeling guilty about lying for years.

“If we did, the location of the miraculous would be public.” Nino said, his work as the guardian having affected him. “The Kwami’s and the powers would be in danger.” Marinette wrote that under cons.

“Anything else?” Marinette asked. “Well then. A vote. All opposed to revealing identities, raise your hand.”

The Kwami’s watched as all their chosens raised their hand.

Marinette sighed. “All in favor”

A silent moment passed before the door flew open and Master Fu limped in. He raised his arm, and said “I. Because it is what fate requires. You are up against a bigger opponent, one that will fight with you people, not your loved ones, and not the Kwami’s. And his name is Darcount. And to fight him, you will need Paris.”


	9. Civil War: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino go to recruit some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of one-shot ideas. Got any? As always, enjoy.

Nino and Adrien were standing outside Gabriel Agreste’s office door, waiting. The silence was a blanket over them until Nino spoke. “Dude, I know you feel the need to do what is right, but I'm not so sure that this is right.”

“Master Fu agreed to this.” Adrien defended.

“No, he did what I asked because he believes I will do the right thing as the new guardian. I know you don’t want anyone getting hurt, but maybe you need to think this through” Nino suggested.

“Nino, this is the only way. I can not beat Ladybug in-” he was cut off by Nino.

“Marinette. You mean Marinette?” Nino asked.

Adrien sighed, “Yes, I can’t beat Marinette head on. Last night, she wasn’t trying to stop me. Soon, she will.”

“Well, she will be stopping you, stopping her, stopping Malnoria.” Nino mused.

Adrien thought for a moment. “I think so, anyway, I can’t win, so we will need an advantage. My dad has proven that we can trust him.”

Nino sighed, “Sure, bro.”

“Good, now, I think it is time for Hawkmoth to reappear.”


	10. Civil War: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn’t like that Adrien has an old enemy new ally in the fight against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! Yaaaaas! As always, enjoy!

Marinette sat on her balcony, enjoying the sweet summer breeze, pondering the choices she had to make when Nathaniel and Chloe burst through the trapdoor that leads into the room. “Marinette, we have a huge problem.” Chloe yelled.

“Malnoria?” Marinette asked, her voice laced with concern.

“Worse.” Nathaniel answered. He took his tablet and showed a picture of a dark purple butterfly fluttering above a rooftop.

Marinette gasped, “Hawkmoth.”

“I wonder who could have given the Butterfly Miraculous back to Hawkmoth.” Nathaniel wondered sarcastically.

“Adrien must have convinced Nino to get it from Fu.” Marinete concluded.

“And Fu agreed because Nino is the new guardian.” Chloe added.

“I think it is time that we pay a visit to Fu.”


	11. Civil War: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadja Chamack discusses the new issues in Paris with an expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet. As always, enjoy!

“Don’t be bemused it’s just the news, I am Nadja Chamack here with Qui Scepter, our miraculous analyst. As an expert on the miraculouses, can you tell us a bit about the recent attacks by the supervillain Malnoria?” Nadja asked.

“Of course Nadja. Here is what we know, the self proclaimed villain Maloria, is unlike any villain Paris has faced in the past, while previous villains had powers such as Hawkmoth, this new villain appeard to be human and not a miraculous wielder. Her “powers” are absorbing miraculouses. She has shown super agility immediately after absorbing her first miraculous, the cheetah miraculous. We know it was the cheetah miraculous because of the reports of our shelled hero Carapace discussing it with Ladybug quickly during the fight. Additionally, the pig and mouse miraculous have been absorbed, along with one unknown one last night.”

“How many casualties have occurred?” Nadja asked.

“Four, so far, three were believed to wield the miraculouses, out of them, one victim named Shina Peterson was married to the fourth victim, Andy Peterson.” Qui answered solemnly.

“What about the miraculous absorbed last night, is there any information about that?”

“There is something interesting about it. That miraculous was apparently an ancient relic that was in the Louvre. Malnoria, it seems, stole it and took it all the way to the Arc before absorbing it, and disappeared quicker than the previous absorptions, where she preferred to gloat.”

“Interesting,” Nadja commented, “Any theories about what her next move will be?”

“I think that Malnoria is trying to slowly amass power, she will most likely attempt to absorb more low powered miraculouses before trying to take our heroes miraculouses.” Qui answered.

“Thank you for your time Qui Scepter. Very insightful.”

“Thank you, Nadja.”

“Stay tuned for more about the fight seen on the rooftops of Paris, Are our Heroes in Disagreement? Don't be bemused, it's just the news, I’m Nadja Chamack and i’ll be back after a short break.”


End file.
